Specially For You
by Modest Outcast
Summary: What happens if Tally was captured on the night they crashed the Ugly party. What will happen between Tally and David? Will they cure her, or will they just use her as bait? My Specials. TaXDa TaXZa Chapter 5 is UP! Coming this week is chapter 6..hopefuly
1. Smokie Trick

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE UGLIES SERIES, SCOTT WESTERFELD DOES!**

Takes place in Specials. Summary: What happens if Tally was captured instead of Fausto? Would the smokies use her as bait, or would they cure her into one of them? What will Tally's reaction towards David be?

* * *

The wind blowing through the trees sent an icy cold chill down my spine. It felt good to have clarity. Tonight was to be a special night. We were going to capture the Smokies once and

for all. I couldn't bring myself to remember the old days. When I was an ugly, I made a new best friend, Shay. She taught me how to hoverboard and much more. Until she told me

what was on her mind. She didn't want to become pretty, like I did. She wanted to stay ugly in a place called the Smoke, where everyone was ugly. Too bad I ruined that shot for her,

when I...betrayed her. But now, Shay says that it wasn't my fault. In her new Special mind, that's what it seems. But we both know it was my fault, deep down inside her, she still

hated me with all her heart. We were searching the woods, looking for anything that looked smokie, seemed smokie, and smelled smokie. It was only Shay, Fausto, and myself. We

didn't want anyone else to come, we wanted to handle this ourselves. Shay was taking the West perimeter, while Fausto took the East. I took the North, hoping I would find what I

was looking for. David. I wanted to be the one to capture him, to make sure he turned pretty for all he had caused between Shay and I. He was dating Shay when she came to the

Smoke. But when I came along, he decided he liked me better. Shay was furious of course, I tried to tell him. _He_ is the reason why Shay hated me as a cured ugly, as a cured pretty,

as a cutter, and deep down now. So if I capture him tonight, Shay'll finally think of me as her true best friend. I raced my hoverboard around the trees. Wanting to go faster but having

to slow down when I needed to check for anything. That's when I smelled it. A smoke filled aroma got caught in my nose._ A smokie_. I gently leaned my hoverboard down so I could

look around. We my feet touched the floor, that's when the ambush began.I rolled on the wet cold ground. Dodging arrows that flew straight over my face. I continued to roll until

they stopped shooting. I thought they left, knowing that I dodged them all. I stood up slowly, but slow enough to see that one last arrow flew over me. I laughed at the thought of a

smokie, having bad aim. Until I knew what they were doing. The arrow wasn't meant to hit me. I tried to drop to the ground but it was too late. The net got tangled around me. I

knew that my special muscles could break through the wiring, but it seemed as if the net was made to capture a _special_. I kept tugging and pulling on the ropes but it didn't work. I

was too momentarily into cutting through that I didn't notice that a smokie came out and pulled out a bow and arrow. "Uh, oh." I said. The smokie flung the arrow and it hit me on the

thigh. I began feeling drowsy after a second, my vision was being clouded. I collapsed on the ground. The last thing I remember seeing was David carrying me in his arms...

* * *

Please Review! This is my first FanFic.


	2. Too Complicated

**Thankyou for the review! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

_"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated. I see the way your,  
acting like your somebody else, getting me frustrated.  
Your life's like this, you. You fall and you crawl and you break and you take  
what you get, and you turn it into. Honesty, you promised me, I'm never gonna find you fakin._

_-Avril Lavigne 'Complicated_

**

* * *

**

I woke up to the sound of yelling. My eyes fluttered open._ Where am I? I don't remember...why am I in a pad room? Isn't this place for crazy people? _So many questions, so little time. I

then remembered what happened. I was captured by..._David_. That name sent a pierce of anger through my body. _David, David, David_. I got up from the small, plane bed and walked

around the room. I noticed they took off my sneak suit. Which kind of felt good without the sweaty and sticky feeling, but still I felt..._naked_. They gave me decent clothes, skinnies and

a black top. But I needed to get out of this place. Shay and Fausto are probably worrying about me. I had enough with the silence. I walked up to one of the walls and hit it as hard

as a normal person could, merely a fourth of what a special could _really_ do. It didn't hurt, but I got someone's attention. "Tally." I jumped. That was _his_ voice. "What do you want with

me?" I asked, loaded with venom. "Don't worry Tally, we'll cure you soon. But first, you have to answer some questions." he replied, as if he didn't here the tone in my voice. I laughed

my cruel special laugh. "I don't need to be cured of anything. I can finally _see,_" I retorted back. It took a minute for him to ask again, "Tally, just answer some questions. Please?" I

gritted my teeth. There was no way around him. Might as well answer the ones I feel like. "Fine, go ahead." He seemed to be arguing with someone, it took him a few minutes to

come back on. "Tally, what have they done to you now?" he asked. Simple question. "What do you think? I'm a special." I answered. "Why do you have cuts on your arms?" he asked.

I groaned. Did he _check_ my body or something? "None of your business," I said coldy. It took another few minutes of silence. Finally a new person came on. "Tally, it's me, Maddy."

I hissed, loud enough for them to hear. "Tally, I need you to tell me exactly, what you are." she told me. "Why would I tell you? Your the reason Zane isn't with us yet! That's why we

are going to take down your brain-damage giving pills, _once and for all_." I said angrily. Maddy sighed, "Tally just answer me." What did they think I was going to do? Tell them every

little secret that we specials have? Hell no. "I'm a special, I said that already didn't I?" I said. "Are you in a new group, Tally? Is that why you cut yourself?" she asked. I was

completely shocked. I was so pissed off I didn't know what I was saying. "Me cutting myself does not concern you! You don't know the pain..." I broke off. I realized then, that I was

sobbing. A special cannot cry. I was greatly thankful for that now. I was still sobbing when I decided that I had to get out of there. I ran up to the wall again and punched it with all

my energy. My hand turned red. I hit the wall again, a gasp escaped my lips. Blood was splattered on the padded wall. "Tally! Tally! Stop! Please don't hurt yourself!" I heard David

yell. I didn't care. I kept punching the wall, until I felt like I lost a quater of my blood. I had to stop, or else I would die. But I just couldn't bring myself to stopping...

* * *

**Reviews! Reviews! I hoped you like it.  
Will Tally stop hurting herself? Will she finally open up to them?****  
The next chapter will be mainly, Tally, David, and Maddy. Maddy gives Tally something, she told Tally it was to help with her loss of blood. It was, but it also makes people tell the truth for about a day. What will Maddy and David ask her? How hard will the truth hurt David? Is Maddy still pissed at Tally for Az's death? Read the next Chapter!**


	3. The Truth Hurts

**Thank you for my readers and reviews!  
Enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_I'm staring at a broken door,  
there's nothing left to anymore.  
My room is cold, it's making me insane._

_-Tokio Hotel 'Monsoon_

_

* * *

_

Worst, wake up ever. I opened my eyes to a blurred vision of a white room. I had an intense headache. I glanced around me feverishly, which sent me into pure shock. I had like a

millions tubes, okay maybe not millions, but a lot of tubes connected to me. _What happened to me back there anyway? _I didn't want to sit around and find out. I reached my left hand

over to my right arm and started pulling off the tubes. It felt so much better without those pathetic, plastic little health preservers. When I finished with both my arms, I got up from

the hospital bed and walked around. I stopped right in front of a huge certificate on the wall. 'Certificate of a degree in the medical field. Albert F. Johnson, Diego'. _What the hell?_

_What's Diego? Where the hell am I? _I didn't hesitate. I ran towards the door and pulled. These so called 'doctors' were not smart enough to actually lock the doors. I ran into the

hallway and started looking for an exit. There was only one turn, so I turned and ran. Except I didn't make it that far, since I ran right into David.

"Watch where you're going," I said. He just stared at me incredously. "Nice to see you too, Tally," he answered back, totally unfazed by my lack of eye contact. I growled, "Well it isn't

nice to see you." David acted as if he didn't hear me. He just got up from the cold hospital floor and held out his hand. I glared up at him. Did he really think that I would just forgive

and forget? I got up quickly, on my own. David just kept staring at me, until I lost it. "What!" I yelled, "Why do you keep staring at me?" By that time, I did not notice

that he held something in his hand. He basically just grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, like...like he was about to kiss me. I was sickened at the thought. But when he had

me close enough, he struck a little injector straight to my neck. I dodged it, which was quite lucky. It would have been completely lucky if he hadn't struck my in the arm with it as a

second shot. I slowly went dizzy, and crumpled on the floor. I kept my breathing normal, but it wasn't long until I went out unconscious.

******************

Again, I woke up dizzily. Except this time, I was on a chair. In another room. I looked around angrily, only to spot David, and his mother, Maddy in the corner. They were both sitting

on a couch. I was still angry at both of them. David for all he caused _and_ for blacking me out, and at Maddy for her brain damage pills. I tried to get out of my chair, but failed. I was

attached to it, by like 5 layers. A straight jacket, a rope, lots of hard contrustion tape, a metal lock and a special net. The chair was also stuck in place. For, all I was doing was making

a lot of effort trying to get out. I screamed, it just felt like the best way to clear my mind rightnow. Since I didn't have my knife...

David and Maddy both turned toward me. They got up from their spots and brought the couch right infront of me. I knew what this meant, interrogations. They looked at me, David

with sad eyes, and Maddy with no expressional eyes. But they didn't waste any time. "What are you exactly, Tally? Why do you cut yourself? What are Special Circumstances planning

now?" they asked me in a hurry. I didn't want to answer them, but my mouth and brain talked for me. "I'm a_ special_ type of special. A Cutter actually. Isn't it obvious? We cut

ourselves. We cut because we want to feel something and see clarity. And Special Circumstances are planning on destroying the New Smoke,"_ Oh god, did I just tell them?_

David's face was pure white. Maddy's was not as white as his, but she kept her expression intact. "Where is Zane, Tally? I thought you guys were_ together_?" David asked, sneering

the word, together. Just because he couldn't have me, meant he had to hate the person who could, huh? "Zane isn't part of our group yet. I don't know where he is, last time I saw

him, he went into the Special Hospital," I answered. They both nodded. Today was going to be a long day..._

* * *

_

**_Did you guys like it?  
Please review!  
Next chapter will be longer, with more questions in the beginning with a few personal questions. Why is David so jealous? What does Tally think? Will they ever make up? Rhetorical question! I decide what happens :) But ofcourse you guys can give ideas. I'll give shout outs._**


	4. AN Sorry!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've had so much school work and a project due. But when I do have enough time, I will try to get the story up**

**and going again!**

**THANK YOU!**

**P.S:Remeber to keep reviewing, you can ask questions, send comments, give me tips, or just suggest ideas for next chapters!**


	5. Thinking Of You

**A/N: SORRY!!! I Have been SO busy! I'll make it up to you...How about this, a long chapter and atleast 5 reviews will earn you another chapter and being able to read my next story...Eloquent Denied-a fanfic of Twilight!**

_"Comparisons are easily done, once you've  
had a taste of, perfection.  
Like an apple hanging from a tree,  
I picked the, ripest one  
I still, got the seed."_

_Katy Perry: Thinking Of You _

* * *

Like I said. Today was going to be a _very_ long day. They kept asking me questions...some a little too personal. Maddy's questions were more 'down to business' while David's

were...well more into my everyday life....and relationships. He kept trying to beat around the bush when it came to the relationships...but with my special wiring and his nervous

shakes, I could tell the absolute reason behind his interrogations.

_Zane_, I thought. I knew David had a grudge against Zane, just because I chose Zane over him. _His own fault...he had to play Shay and I_, I thought again bitterly. When I came to the

Smoke, which seemed so long ago, David and Shay were together. But of course, he had to go break her heart and come after me. Promising freedom and rebellion, being ugly without

anyone's comments. I shuddered inwardly. I couldn't, _I wouldn't_, believe that I actually came close to staying ugly forever, and be away from the city.

I think David was thinking the same as me. I watched as his eyes trailed over my face, probably looking for anything left behind. Not from being a bubble-headed pretty, but ffrom my

ugly days. _Good luck, I've had like two operations and so many surges that nothing could be left behind. _David's eyes lingered on the air above my head...then down swiftly to my lips. He

must've been thinking about the kiss we shared, right before I threw my 'necklace' in the fire, and led Special Circumstances to the Smoke.

"So Tally," Maddy started, "It seems as though a lot has changed about you. Care to share your history 'under the knife' for me please?" Same old Maddy, wanting to know what was

going on in the surgery rooms nowadays.

"I've had two operations, turning pretty and turning special, then so many surges that I can't even count." I answered robotically. She just nodded her head, but inside I could tell she

was thinking how retarded I could be to actually gone through all that. David finally noted that he was still staring at my lips and blinked rapidly. He then asked one of the most nerve

racking questions.

"What about _Zane_, Tally?" he emphasized Zane's name with venom, "Have they cured him of his nasty little headaches and brain damage?" he added sounding innocent at the end.

Too innocent. God, I hate this truth telling spell. "I have not seen him since the day he was taken to the Special Hospital. I don't know if he is cured or not yet," I stated. David's eyes

twitched a little, probably remembering my last words to him as a Pretty. _'Get your ugly face out of here!" _I recalled.

"He earned it..." I heard David mutter. I heard a small snap. Okay, maybe not small, it was kind of loud. Next thing I knew, I was right infront of David, still attached to the chair,

growling and glaring at him. He flinched back from the speed and strenght it took me to get over there. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I asked while growling even lowder. I had never

been so mad, scratch that, muderous, in my life. He did something that I didn't expect any normal person to do. He retorted back.

"You heard me," he said, confidently. _Trying to get something out of me, eh?_ "No, I didn't. Come a little closer and say it in my face!" I snarled back. He seriously did _not_ know what he

was getting into. David moved in closer, "I said Zane earned it," he answered in confidence and...amusement? "Excuse me? If I recall correctly, your mother is the one who created that

hell of a pill," I said. I wasn't going to try to waste my temper on him anymore. He stared at me, then shook his head. "Tally...what happedned to you? Why are you acting so

differently?" he asked, in sorrow.

I laughed without humor,"Well maybe it's because I can see everything clearly now, like how I can see how much damage you did to Shay and I's friendship." That struck him good.

"Tally, I didn't mean for you and Shay to break away from eachother. It's just-" I cut him off,"Sure, David. You just wanted a new toy to play around with. Let me ask you one question,

who's your new toy now?" His eyes were deep in sadness, but I was in the middle of my rant, so I didn't and wouldn't care. "At least Zane treated me as an equal. At least he showed

me so many bubbly things. At least he helped me through my days of depression. AT LEAST HE DIDN'T KISS ME WHEN HE WAS DATING MY BEST FRIEND!" I shouted at him, striking him

with more pain and sorrow.

Maddy had enough of this. "Tally, we would like to tell you something..." she started, sending a glance to David, "Zane had been released about three or so weeks ago. He is now in

New Pretty Town, just like all the other lazy, vain, and stupid pretties." I froze immediately. Maddy and David, who had seemingly recovered already, smirked a little. "Now I see we've

gotten your attention. Just by naming your bubble-head of a boyfriend..." I heard what she said, but I couldn't comprehend. _Zane's back!? Since when!? Dumbass, Tally! She just_

_said three weeks ago!! _I had enough sound in my throat to ask a simple little question, completely off the subject of Zane, but on something that they were trying to get since the

beginning, "What do you want with me?"

David answered this,"Not much, _Tally-wa_," using my pretty nickname, "We just want to try a little experiment...we have everything but a special. Just one more question needs to be

asked..." he trailed off. "...Why do you cut yourself?" he whspered again. I was quessing that the truth spell had worn off a long time ago, but I was still bound into saying the truth,

"Shay got me into it when I became special. I didn't like it first but then...it was like I needed it. Like my own personal heroine. Luckily Shay saw me cutting myself too much, and made

a sort of timetable for me. If she hadn't stepped in..." I trailed off, staring at their somewhat shocked faces, "...I could have been dead for too much loss of blood and starvation. But

now....I just cut. Not for a particular reason anymore, but the first of my cuts were in honor of-" I gulped,"-Zane. Nowadays, I just cut. So I can think, so I can feel, it's like my oxygen..."

I ended when I saw their open-mouthed expressions. I continued after a few moments,"I'm dependent on it. Without my knife and my skin...I'd just breakdown....mentally and

physically," I finished. Their faces still held the same expression. It was still and quiet, until I heard a small sound, that seemed to be getting a little bigger...

"Please..." I whispered and sobbed, tearless whimpers, "Help me. I think...I have a problem...."

_

* * *

_

**_Tada! There is my chapter for leaving for more than a month! :]  
PLEASE REVIEW! Don't think I abandoned the story completely.  
You didn't see that coming, huh?  
Tally giving in, what could happen now?  
What is David's Problem?  
What is Zane doing rightnow?  
Is Tally ever going to be the same normal person she was in Uglies?  
Questions will be answered later on..._**

**_Ex's and Oh's  
Lacey xDD_**


	6. Wake Up Call

**I'm a very bad persona...I'm sorry I left for almost another month...I needed ideas...and I was having medical problems...sooo here is the next episode in "OMG! It's Specially ****For You!" Lmao xD.**

_"Through arteries untold, your skin  
is pale, my body's cold. Way down,  
deep down in my lungs. I can hear  
our sweet decay."_

_Hawthorne Heights: Wake Up Call_

* * *

Basically, after my little 'moment', Maddy left the interogation room. Leaving David and myself, alone. So, for the next ten or so minutes, we were basically having a staring contest.

Well, maybe he was staring. I was pretty sure I was glaring. David opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe my confession.

David's eyes portrayed only three emotions: angst, depression, and...joy? _Hmmm...so I guess he's happy I almost commited suicide._ I couldn't say anything yet, I was as still as ice. I

didn't even trust my own mouth.

David was the first to break the never ending silence. "So..uh..YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF?" he practically screamed. I didn't respond, for two reasons: one, I still didn't trust my

mouth; and two...it was kind of surprising to actually hear him screaming at me. He didn't seem like the person to raise his voice. _Oh wait, I almost forgot. David didn't seem like the _

_person to cheat, but he did anyway._ 'Never judge a book by its cover' I heard Shay say once before. An old Rusty saying.

He was breathing deeply, like I almost pissed him off. David then said something that completely surprised me, "So did your boy toy find out about your little problem?" He was so

asking for a slapping. Now_ I_ was the one breathing heavily. One more word, and I will just _snap._ David seemed to notice that, but it didn't stop him from saying the thing that _really_

ticked me off.

"He probably doesn't care about you. I mean, you've been through how many operations? You have so many lesions in your head that keep telling you what to do. Zane must think

that if it isn't the true Tally, then there's no point in caring. I might even agree with him." David said this with so much confidence, it was sickly annoying. That confidence, pushed me

too my climax. Next thing I know, I'm hovering over David, growling like a mad person.

**(A/N: I'm gonna do a special edition David's POV xDD)**

David's POV

After my little rant, I could see everything she was feeling: hatred, sadness, and murderous. I just wanted to get something out of her, but she took it too far. Next thing I know, I'm on

the floor with Tally over me, looking like a serial killer. I still didn't hear any comment. I needed to get something out of her _now._ I just wanted to know if the real Tally was still there,

deep down and hidden behind all the operations. My mother said it was highly unethical, but I just had to take a shot.

To finish off, I said something that was sure to make her snap, "Zane doesn't even love you Tally. He only wanted you for your pretty body. He was using you until he could get another

'potential' pretty to suck up. Face it. Zane. Does. Not. Love. You." Scariest response ever. All Tally did was blink, like five hundred times. It was as if she were blinking back tears. Her

eyes turned red and puffy and I saw tears stream down her flawless cheeks. "Specials can't cry..." Tally whispered as she sunk down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her

knees and started rocking herself as though she were recovering from an 'episode'.

I didn't think I would hit her that hard. A pang of guilt and concern came over me. I couldn't believe I had done this to her. I was supposed to get her back with me, not cause her pain.

I got up slowly from my spot on the floor. I took a few steps, still hesitant. I didn't know if this was a trick or if it was real. I took a few more steps until I was right in front of her. She

still hadn't looked up at me. I sighed and kneeled in front of her. Tally's eyes looked sad, but empty. She was staring at nothing, _seeing_ nothing. I slowly raised my hand to touch her

Special face.

* * *

**Gawd...David has got some nerve...bringing Tally down like that...**

Well now I need a minimum of 4 reviews until I can write again...

**_New Questions:_**

**_Is Tally going to get her Special act together?_**

**_Will Shay and the other Cutters find her?_**

**_What will happen between Tally and David's relationship?_**

**_What happened to Zane?_**

**_And Last but certainly not least: Who will Tally choose;_**

**_Zane: Her pretty love who Tally has not seen for a long time._**

**_David: Her ugly ex who seems to know Tally better than her current boyfriend._**

**All will be revealed! If thy shall review!**

**Ex's and Oh's**

**CrAzEy....LaCeY**


End file.
